Bella
by Shakka DV
Summary: Una muerte que ha causado mucho dolor, un espiritu que regresa a decir adios, un amor que nunca se olvidara


**Bella**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**NOTA:**

**Esta cancion es de ricky martin, y el escrito es sin fines de lucro**

(_Jskl letras en cursiva son de los dialogos del muerto y de la cancion)_

El sol se eleva majestuosamente sobre el cielo de la ciudad, todos aparentan estar felices, pero no es verdad, lo sucedido aun no los deja en paz, la que mas sufre es ella, los rayos del sol entran por su ventana provocando que despertara de su tranquilo sueño, que al fin acababa de encontrar...alguien la observa.

Bella al amanecer 

se levanta de la cama, sus ojos estan tristes, se acerca al escritorio 

Mirame por favor Aquí estoy con mi dolor 

_- Por que lloras?_

Beso el retrato que tenia entre las manos y dio un paso atrás

- Adios-

empiezo a llorar

_Un adios y no queda mas_

_Mirame__!!!_

Una voz lo interrumpio

_- Ella no te ve ni te escucha-_

_- Quien eres? Que haces aquí?-_

_- Vengo a mostrarte la verdad-_

_- Que verdad?-_

_- Ella no te ve ni te escucha-_

_- Eso ya lo dijiste-_

_Su voz se escuchaba algo molesta_

_- No te has preguntado por que?-_

_- Ella esta molesta conmigo...pero no recuerdo por que-_

_- Por que estas muerto-_

_se__ puso furioso_

_- Eso no es verdad!!!!...-_

_callo__ de rodillas_

_- No...no puede ser verdad-_

_- No se me permite mentir-_

_- No!!! Es una mentira, no pueden alejarme de ella!!!_

_Me dejo la soledad_

_A pleno sol en pleno mar..._

_Aquí estoy tan mal_

_Tan solo..._

_- Por que?-_

_- Por que la amo-_

_- Que es el amor? Solo es dolor-_

_-Eso no es verdad, el amor es lo que le da sentido a tu vida, tu razon de existir, ella es todo eso para mi-_

_- Tu dices eso pero... ella te ama?-_

_- Si...-_

_Ella todo me lo dio_

_Desde alma hasta la piel_

_Fue mi verso y mi papel_

_Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor_

_Conocia__ mi interior_

_Como bola de cristal_

_Me alejo de todo mal_

_Me dio su corazon_

Dejo el retrato en su lugar y salio de su cuarto - Es hora de irnos- 

_- por que tan pronto?-_

_- Por que al  fin te dejo ir-_

_- Pero si...-_

_-Solo has estado vagando por todos los lugares que frecuentabas, por eso creias que estabas vivo, ella se negaba a creer tu muerte, no dejaba que tu alma descansara en paz...-_

_- Cuando?-_

_- Un año-_

_- Pude decirle lo que sentia?-_

_- Si...-_

_- Puedo despedirme-_

_- Esta bien, vamos-_

Ella se encuentra en el parque esperando la llegada de alguien, cerro los ojos por un momento quedando en trance... 

_- En donde estoy?-_

_- No te asustes, no te pasara nada-_

_Se dio la vuelta_

_- Tu…-_

_Se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza_

_- Pero tu...estas...-_

_- Si...solo he venido a despedirme-_

_- No quiero que te vallas-_

_- No llores por favor, tengo que hacerlo-_

_- Quiero ir contigo-_

_-No puedes, aun tienes cosas por hacer aquí-_

_- Pero quiero estar contigo-_

_- Ahora no se puede...-_

_- Pero...-_

_- En otro tiempo, en otro lugar volveremos a estar juntos y no abra nada que nos separe, te lo prometo-_

_-Yo...-_

_- Te amo-_

Se acerco a ella lentamente y la beso 

Un joven se acerco a ella y la desperto

- Estas bien?-

- Si...-

_- Es hora de irnos-_

_- Esta bien..-_

_Giro un poco la cabeza viendo hacia atrás_

_- Adios...Akane-_

Se levanto de la banca y camino hacia el

- Podemos irnos?-

El estaba algo nervioso

- Si claro-

- Gracias Ryoga-

Bella 

_Quiero que vuelva a mi_

Bella 

_Belleza de mujer..._

_Ella todo me lo dio_

_Desde alma hasta la piel_

_Fue mi verso y mi papel_

Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor 

_Conocia__ mi interior_

_Como bola de cristal_

_Me alejo de todo mal_

_Me dio su corazon..._

_Si la ves al guna vez_

_dile__ que yo_

_La sigo amando..._

*****

El sol se alsaba sobre el cielo de Tokio iluminando todo a su paso

A una cuadra de la escuela...

Un chico corria presuroso

- Diablos voy allegar tarde!!!!-

En la esquina...una chica

- Voy a llegar tarde!!!

Los dos iban distraídos, no se dieron cuanta y chocaron callendo al piso

- Lo siento yo...-

- No fue mi...-

Sus miradas se cruzaron...de nuevo

_Bella _

_Sola para mi_

_Bella al amanecer_

Bella 

_Belleza de mujer_

**Snif****, Snif.....yo lloro, no puedo creer que yo escribiera esto....nunca me hubiera imaginado matando a Ranma....como sufro, mi corazoncito se ha roto en mil pedazos....**

**Creo que influyo el que mi abuelito acaba de morir...tal vez es un desahogo a lo que siento en este momento, pero no se, son muchas las cosas y muy pocas las maneras para decirlas...**

**Me despido y ya saben a donde escribirme**

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com


End file.
